kart_kingdom_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ace and The Chase Part 2 (Kart Fiction)
Ace chases the chase and the chase for chase and chase said chase Gawain needs to stop writing so much and other chase said yeah he does need to stop ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ (NOTE: I am NOT trying to make fun of the creators and mods of KK. The creators and mods do hard work for Kart Kingdom. This is just a silly kart fiction. ---Gawain) _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Where we last left off, Purple told Ace to not have any more donuts, which then Ace got mad, crashed into a Kart Donuts, grabbed everybody in sight, then when flying into The Deep Islands, then they teleported back to Grand Glade, and then they got captured somehow. Confused? Don't worry we all are, I've been confused for the past 14 years of my existence please help Armstrong: Well, we are here now Princess Wonderful: I WANT MY STEAK Chaz: I just want to go home Slide: I was going to have a nice time dancing Fang: Ugh. How do we get out now? Gawain: Wait, Purple, don't you have that tp ray *Silence* PurpleTheUnicorn: Oh. Right. How did I forget about that Lehcar: Well then, tp us out of here *PurpleTheUnicorn tps everyone out of there* PurpleTheUnicorn: OMG LOOK ITS ACE HIDE *Everyone hides expect Gawain* Gawain: OH MY GOD WHERE DO I HIDE *Gawain hides behind a tree because tree* Ace: Aah, they are finally captured... *Ace goes inside the room with the cell* Ace: OH MY GOD HOW DID THEY ESCAPE THEY ARE GOING TO GET IT Armstrong: RUN! Gawain: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Aurora: WHY CAN'T ANYTHING EVER BE NORMAL IN KART KINGDOM Frostbite: I DON'T KNOW *Everyone runs and screams* Ace: GET BACK HERE Titan: Aw man, such a nice day Three: We need to stop saying that Titan: I know *Everyone runs by screaming* Ace: HEY YOU TWO *Ace throws himself at them* Titan: AAAAAAAAA *Titan and Three run away screaming* Three: I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY IT NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID Four: THREE RUN FOR YOUR LIFE Lehcar: WHY ARE YOU GUYS NAMED AFTER NUMBERS Five: WHO KNOWS Lucy: WAIT GUYS WHAT IF WE THROW DONUTS AT HIM Gawain: THAT IS A GREAT IDEA *Gawain and Lucy run into a Kart Donuts* Wolfshinne: Hello and welcome to Kart Donuts what would you like Gawain: QUICK WE NEED DONUTS RIGHT NOW *Lucy and Gawain throw money onto the table* Wolfshinne: Ok here are you donuts* Lucy: THANKS Gawain: THANKS Wolfshinne: No problem *Gawain and Lucy run back outside* Pinewood: HELP *Ace has everyone in a corner* Ace: GIVE ME THAT TP RAY NOW PurpleTheUnicorn: NO Lucy: HEY ACE! YOU WANT DONUTS!? Gawain: YEAH YOU WANT DONUTS Ace: OMG YEAH *Lucy throws donuts to Ace's house* Ace: OH MY GOD DONUTS *Ace jumps onto the donuts and starts eating them rapidly* Sussettey: ...Wow. Ace: OMG THIS IS AMAZING AAAAAAAAA Pinewood: Uh... *Everyone slowly backs away* Ace: HEY GUYS YOU SUCH TRY THESE- *Everyone runs away* Ace: I wonder why they ran away, oh well Category:SirGawain8 Category:Kart Fictions